Nora Dershlit
Nora Dirshlitt is an insane fan of iCarly. She is the primary antagonist in iPsycho where she locks Carly, Sam, and Freddie in her basement. She lives 15 minutes away from the iCarly crew destination, Webicon. Characteristics Nora is a strange girl, and loves her chicken, Maurice. At the time of her 16th birthday party, she was alone due to her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Dirshlitt going on a trip to Wyoming that was discounted (the price dropped from $300 to $290). It is implied that Nora is unpopular and a loner in the episode, due to the fact that only a clown appeared at her party before the iCarly trio came to visit her. Nora appears to be socially awkward, she openly admitted to the iCarly gang when someone asked her to check something out, that no one's ever asked her that before. She throws up when she gets really excited. Aside from locking the iCarly gang in her father's sound studio, she does some odd things such as kissing a popular girl who attends her birthday party, and wearing a Richard Nixon mask while holding a fake axe. Nora knows a few things, such as how to work with sound mixers, as her father makes jingles for companies (it impressed Sam that her father made the jingle to the Fat Cakes commercial). Freddie is also intrigued by her tech knowledge once he sees the studio and her sound mixing board. Her family also owns a stereo system, which contains an 8-track and cassette player. When fighting Gibby, it's shown that she is a great fighter, and possibly knows how to sword fight. She endures the many hits and swings that Gibby throws at her, and manages to actually somewhat hurt Gibby despite his kick boxing skills and bulky torso. In her spare time, Nora seems to enjoy doing Mad Libs. There is a possibility that Nora has a crush on Freddie; she made him dance with her to a song played on an old "tasty" tape, and would only feed the iCarly gang (while they were locked in her basement) if she could kiss Freddie through the maxiglass of the studio. She also possibly has a crush on the popular girl she kissed in iPsycho, as well as the cute boy she invited to her party. When iCarly trio call the police on Nora, she is sent to juvenile detention. While Carly sympathizes for her, Sam says that she'll make friends at prison, but Carly answers that the prison friends, were not friends of quality. Trivia *Brief controversy erupted shortly after the episode aired; in a short scene Nora appears to kiss the popular girl (played by Daniella Monet) on the lips. Many people were concerned that same-sex kissing should not be depicted on a tween show. While it does appear that Nora is kissing the girl on the lips, she is actually kissing her on the cheek. *In an early draft of iStart a Fanwar, Nora appears. Quotes *"No, we all rock, together!" *"No one sees the wizard!" *"I can't let my angels fly away!" *"This is so exciting, I swear I could just..." (about to vomit) *"I told you guys iCarly might come!" *"BEST NIGHT EVER!" *"I can't go back to being a lonely nub with only a chicken to talk to." *"Pretty decent Chinese food, right?" *"MadLibs are endless fun..." *" I think I am gotta boot" *"This is not how friends behave!" *"That's my chicken... yeah." *"Help me, Maurice!" *"Haha. Giggle." *"I didn't order anything with chicken in it out of respect for Maurice...(yelling to Maurice) IT'S PORK!" *"I started to vomit, but I swallowed it." *"Hello, peers!" *"Well, you already used choke 3 times, but okay!" (After Carly uses the verb choke) *"Oh I will, I will get it. *"Oooo here's pickle!" *"Well, that can't happen because you're safely trapped in my dad's recording studio!" *"You know, my dad wrote the jangle." Dirshlitt, Nora Dirshlitt, Nora Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Movie Antagonist Category:Season 3 Category:Minor Females Category:Movie Villains Category:Villains